To Bring Her Back
by xXxMunchiexXx
Summary: Pein has feelings for Naruto's twin sister Aya. At the time of her death he acts upon his feelings and revives her. Before he leaves he makes a deal with Naruto that seals Aya's fate. Little does she know that Pein has been watching her all along, and in 3 years she will meet her savior face-to-face. Will love blossom? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: To Bring Her Back written by xXxMunchiexXx

Characters: PeinxOC

A/N Hello guys. This is my very first Fanfic! I really do hope that all of you enjoy reading it and if there are any mistakes in the story, please tell me about it and I will do my best to ty and fix the problem. So please read and enjoy the story!

Character summary: Aya Uzumaki is 17 Years old and lives in the Hidden Leaf Village and is Jounin ranked. She is the twin sister of Uzumaki Naruto. Ayame has , long blonde hair thats is always tied into a high ponytail with a fringe that is swept to the side. She has the same colour eyes as Naruto. She is also one head shorter than Naruto. She wears a grey and blue kimono-like top that has a blue belt tying it together. The top goes down to mid-thigh. She wears black shorts underneath it and wears knee-high blue ninja boots.

Disclaimer: I do not and never own Naruto even though I would want to. If I owned Naruto, the whole anime would crumble, Pein wouldn't die, my OC would be in Naruto and be Pein's girlfriend and be in the Akatsuki.

**CHAPTER 1**

"NOOO! Please don't leave me alone Aya-chan!" cried Naruto who flung himself over his twin sister's lifeless body. "Aya! You promised that we'd always stick together and look out for each other! Please! You can't leave me! Please wake up!" Naruto started to frantically shake Aya's body but was pulled back by his and Aya's old teacher, Hatake Kakashi

"Naruto, I know you are sad. All of us are" he said, pointing to all of their friends and comrades who have come to see Aya and if she really was dead. Hinata was on the ground crying her eyes out while Kurenai was trying to comfort her. Ino, who was Aya's best friend was just standing in shock just staring straight on.

Jiraiya was also there. The shock and sadness was evident on his face. 'No, not my little pupil! I taught her almost everything she knew!' That was all that was going through Jiraiya's head. He started walking over to Granny Chiyo who had witnessed everything. (A/N in this story, Granny Chiyo is with Ayame while she fights her opponent which in this case you will find out later. Chiyo doesn't die saving Gaara because he doesn't die in this story)

"Chiyo-san, what happened to Aya, please tell me how she died! I need to know, she was like my daughter!"

"Jiraiya-sama, I will tell you... but not here. I feel like it's my fault and I am ashamed. So please follow me and I will tell you everything that happened."

Chiyo led Jiraiya to her house, when they got inside, Chiyo turned to Jiraiya and said, "Jiraiya-sama, please don't think bad of me when you hear this."

"I won't I promise! I just really need to know the truth on what happened to my student.'

"OK, we ran into my grandson, Sasori no Akasuna from the Criminal Organization called Akatsuki."

"AKATSUKI? Your Grandson?"

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama. Demo, please let me finsish my story."

"OK, I won't interrupt again. I am sorry."

"It's OK. Anyway, Aya and I found out that Sasori turned himself into a human puppet. I didn't do anything to help her. I was too scared to do anything. They killed each other!" Chiyo started to cry hard while Jiraiya was rubbing her back and nodding at everything Chiyo was telling him.

"After I found out that Aya was dead, I carried her on my back, and I ran. I ran so hard and I didn't even know where I was running to! Then I saw Kakashi-san running towards me. I was just so happy to see him. So he made a clone that carried me while he had Aya's body in his arms. He took me and Aya to everyone and then they all surrounded Aya and that's all. Jiraiya-sama I am so sorry about everything! If I could go back in time, I would and I would help Aya and not just stand around like a hopeless idiot."

"Ok, Chiyo-san. It is ok. whats done is done. Nobody can rewind what happened. i Guess we just have to accept the fact that we'll never see Aya's beautiful smiling face again. All we have are memories and nothing can beat that."

_**Meanwhile**_

"Kakashi-sensei let me go! Please! Just let me hold her again! Please!" Naruto was still crying while Kakashi was trying his very best to keep Naruto under control.

"Naruto, I will let you go, but only if you promise to control yourself."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei, anything! Just let me go now please!"

Kakashi let Naruto go while saying in his head, 'Naruto, I'm sorry. I understand how you feel. We'll all stay with you through this. I promise.' He couldn't stand to watch Aya's lifeless body lying down on the ground with Naruto bending over and shaking while his crying. The next thing he heard was The fifth hokage, Tsunade's booming voice shouting to everyone saying,

"Everyone go back to the village at once. I will handle everything here. GO NOW!" The only people that remained was Kakashi, Naruto holding Aya's body and Tsunade herself.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about Aya, but we'll all stand by you through this. Just stick with all the good memories that you two shared."

"You won't need to remember...because I can make it, so that you can make even more memories with this girl" a deep, silky and mysterious voice pronounced.

Everyone turned around and gasped. Black cloak with red clouds all over it. Orange hair with piercings all over his face. Purple ringed eyes boring into Naruto's blue ones.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto demanded, wanting to know why an S-classed criminal was just standing there.

"What I mean... is that I can revive your beloved Aya."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow i wrote the First Chapter of my story so quickly I decided to add another one! Enjoy and please review! **

CHAPTER 2

"W-wha-what are you s-saying?" Naruto just barely managed to stutter out.

"Exactly what I meant. I can revive your twin sister." Pein replied smoothly.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Tsunade demanded.

"With these eyes I have, I can do anything. With this Rinnegan, I can bring back the dead. And I will do so to Aya."

"Really! Would you really revive Aya as you say you can?" Kakashi queried.

"Yes I can. And I will... But, I will only do so on one condition."

"Condition? What do you mean by a condition? What do you want?" Naruto asked, the hope swimming in his eyes.

"I will revive your beloved Aya on the condition that in 3 years from now, you will have her join my organization, Akatsuki, along with you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Tsunade shouted with malice in her voice.

"I am God" was his short reply.

Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade all gaped open mouthed at Pein as if he had grown a second head.

"Prove it" Naruto demanded "Prove that if you are really a God, then you will revive Ayame for me.. for us."

"Naruto! Do you know what you are saying? Are you actually agreeing to Pein's deal?" Kakashi shouted. Shock written all over his face.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, I am. Aya's my sister. And I know that she would want me to do this. Do you not even want to see Aya's face ever again? Her face, smiling at you? Please Kakashi-sensei, let me, becuase I can't live knowing that I could have brought her back and see her again, but not doing it. I would'nt be able to do that." Naruto said softly.

"Hai, Gomenasai Naruto. You are right."

Pein smirked at knowing his plan was working.

"Demo, Pein, why would you want to bring Aya-chan back from the dead if she means nothing to you." Naruto asked curiously, meanwhile his heart was swimming with joy at the thought of seeing his sisters smiling up at him again.

"I didn't say that she didn't mean anything to me," Pein replied, "I have taken great interest in her because she is strong. I know this because I have been watching her for a while now."

"Demo, Pein, I Thaught that the Akatsuki wanted to kill and capture Naruto. Why would you want him to join your organization?" Tsunade asked.

"Ah, you see Tsunade-san, if Naruto chooses to join Akatsuki, we will not harm him in anyway. He to, like Aya-san, is also strong. And that would also be a great asset to our group."

Tsunade nodded. Finally understanding everything. She smiled weakly at Kakashi who nodded at Naruto.

"Pein, thank you for offering to revive my sister. You do not know how much this means to me and how happy I would be if you did it. I agree to your deal. So please, revive my sister."

Pein said nothing as he walked over to Aya's body. He knelt down to his knees and made a hand sign while saying, 'Forbidden tecnique: Revival Jutsu' his purple ringed eyes glowed red as he placed his hands over her chest.

"After Aya awakens, you need to let her rest for a few days." Pein explained, his hands still over Ayame's chest with his chakra flowing through to her heart. Naruto nodded at everything Pein was telling him. Watching intently on what Pein was doing to his sister. Pein continued, "On this day, 19th August, 3 years from now, you and Aya, will meet me here on this spot in the desert of Suna, with 2 other members from Akatsuki so that we will take you to our base, only tell her that both of you would be joining Akatsuki. I will tell her that i have revived her... for... personal reasons " Pein said to Naruto who continued nodding.

Suddenly everyone gasped and looked towards Aya who took a deep breath of air while trying to open her eyes. 'So beautiful' Pein thought, as he got a glimpse of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

Aya's eyesight was extremely blurry, the first thing she saw was orange hair and purple eyes staring down at her. When she could finally see properly again, the orange head and purple eyes had vanished.

**A/N Yay! Thanks for reading my first story on Fanfiction! I'm so excited to see how this one will turn out. I hope you all enjoyed the first and second chapter of my story! I'm already finished with the third chapter! So if I get some reviews I will add the next chappy! *Huggz!***

xXxMunchiexXx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sooo sorry for not updating sooner! I had a break-in by my house and they stole my laptop as well as my brother and father's... I just got a new one! yaay so you won't have to wait anymore! REVIEW please! :) Its what keeps me writing more and more :) so OON WITH THE STORY!**

CHAPTER 3

Aya moaned groggily when she opened her eyes properly. "What the hell happened to me? I feel like shit." Was all that she said. Naruto burst out crying at hearing his sisters voice again. "Naruto? What is wrong? Why are you crying?" Aya asked, worried.

"Ay-Aya-ch-chan, you died! You and Sasori...killed each other! You died Aya-chan...I thought that I would never ever see you again!" Aya sat their with a weird look on her face.

"Huh? Naruto,.. you cannot be serious. How can I die.. and be brought back to life? that's just impossible!" Aya was stupified. She didnt believe a word that Naruto had said. But, Naruto, remembered what Pein said to him.

flashback

"On this day, 19th August, 3 years from now, you and Aya, will meet me here on this spot in the desert of Suna, with 2 other members from Akatsuki so that we will take you to our base, only tell her that both of you would be joining Akatsuki. I will tell her that i have revived her... for... personal reasons "

end flashback

Naruto thought for a moment before replying. "Tsunade-obaa-chan used a special forbidden jutsu that she could only use once in her life that could revive someone...she only learnt it recently so she used it on you and it worked!"

"Oh...really? Well then..Arigato gozaimasu Tsunade-sama. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart." Aya said with a smile. She tried to get up to bow to Tsunade but Kakashi stopped her and Tsunade said,

"Aya, you do not need to bow to me for it was something i thought i should do to make the whole village happy since everybody likes you, and Konoha would just never, ever be the same without you again" Tsunade hated saying all that even though it was true, but, she hated saying it because it wasnt her that revived Aya...it was Pein.. and she was getting credit from said girl for bringing her back to life. Tsunade managed a weak smile and said, "I guess we should be on our way back to Konoha! Come on, let us start our journey back home!"

**A/N I know... really short chapter I'm sorry. The next one will be longer I promise! I'm not very happy with this chapter though, but please tell me what you think! **

**xXxMunchiexXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Finally here's the long-er chapter that I promised :) I decided to post it up sooner just to make up for the time I lost out :) I expect some reviews please so that I can know that people are actually reading my story and that its just not up here and no-one is looking at it. Well anyway, don't let me keep you waiting! On with the story!**

CHAPTER 4

"Yaay!" Naruto exclaimed, "Come on Aya-chan, I'll carry you back!"

"Oh, Ok then Naruto!" Aya replied with a smile that could make the sun jealous. Naruto almost burst out in tears at seeing her smile again, while Kakashi and Tsunade inwardly smiled too. Suddenly Naruto put Aya on his back and started to walk really fast. They soon left the desert of Suna and started to near the forest when Naruto, Kakashi and Tsunade, started jumping from tree to tree. They've been running for 15 minutes when Aya broke the comfortable silence,

"H-Hey Naruto-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Uhm... you weren't actually serious about really carrying me all the way back to Konoha were you?"

"Of course I was! I never lie, that's my way of the ninja Aya-chan! And, it's not only because i promised...its because i want to carry you!" This made Aya smile widely.

"Aww really Naruto-chan? Thank you! But, aren't I heavy?"

"You feel like you don't weigh a thing now that I'm carrying you. I'm pretty surprised myself. Seeing as how you eat like 6 starving lions at home," he replied cheekily with a sly smile.

"Shut-up, baka" Aya replied, she to laughing. Then suddenly, Kakashi spoke out.

"Naruto, Aya, listen for a sec ok? Tsunade-sama and I have decided on what to do when we return to Konoha, so pay attention."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei" they both replied seriously.

"When we get back to Konoha, we will need you," Kakashi said pointing to Aya," to transform a henge and turn yourself into an ordinary traveller. Same for you Naruto" Kakashi explained.

"Hai!" They both replied. "Demo," said Aya sounding confused. "Why do Naruto and I have to transform a henge?"

"Ah, good question, Aya," said Tsunade, she started to explain,"Aya, the whole village thinks that you are now dead. And since you are so specical to the village, and of course everybody is sad about your death, Kakashi-san and I have decided that we want you to have a sort of big comeback! You get what I'm saying?"

"Uh..I guess so.." Aya replied. "Demo, Tsunade-sama, what are we going to do for my 'big comeback' as you put it?" She asked, including the quotation marks in the air.

"Uh.. hehehe.. we haven't really, uh thought about it yet." Tsunade said sheepishly.

"But its going to be big! We promise you that of course, but while Tsunade -sama and I decide on what to do, you and Naruto will stay in the henge form until we say that you can release it." Kakashi said. Now it was Naruto who was confused.

"Uhh, Kakashi-sensei, why do I have to stay in the henge form as well? The village doesn't think that I'm dead to do they?"

"No, Naruto. But we want you to appear to the village as 'grieving'. When we get back, you are obviously going to be so happy that Aya is with you, that you will have big smiles all over your face when this time, you are supposed to be completely depressed and sad and on the verge of suicide! Get it?" Kakashi said. Naruto pondered for a moment before replying,

"But why would I be grieving? Naruto asked stupidly

"OH MY! Naruto-chan doesn't love me anymore!" Aya feigned mock hurt.

"Aaah, No Aya-chan! I love you very much! I was just confused on why I would be grieving!"

"Konno Baka! I'm supposed to be dead you stupid little cockroach!" Aya swung her fist at Naruto's head. The punch connected, but it resulted it in bothof them falling out of the tree.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Boomed Tsunade's livid voice. "Aya is supposed to be relaxing, resting and recovering! Not falling out of trees! Get a freaking hold of yourself otherwise I will have Kakashi carry her! I swear, if you do something again I will not put you on any missions for a year! You got that?"

"But I never did anything Tsunade-obaa-chan!" Naruto whined. "It was Aya-chan that hit me!"

"Naruto-chan, don't you dare blame me. I was tempted!" Aya shot back.

"Naruto, shut up. Aya wouldn't have hit you for nothing. Just get back up and let's get on our way to Konoha. Stop making us waste time now." Tsunade still had an angry look on her face.

"Yeah you just wanna get back home so that you can drink your sake." Naruto murmered under his breath.

"Nice one, Naruto-chan!" Aya whispered.

Before they all reached the Konoha gates, Aya and Naruto transformed a henge and made themselves turn into too tired travellers. They thought about changing their names so that people wouldn't notice it was them. Naruto changed his name to, Ichigo (Bleach haha lol) and Ayame changed to Hitoha. When the guards stood up to ask them who they were, Naruto said,

"Our names are Ichigo and Hitoha. We are travellers and just came to Konoha for a place to stay and to have a great time here."

"Ok then, you can go through. Enjoy Konoha and have a nice stay" One of the gurads said.

"Thank you! And we will" 'Hitoha' replied with a grin. Tsunade and Kakashi were just allowed through the gates for obvious reasons. When they walked past 'Ichigo and Hitoha' Tsunade slipped them a note to Hitoha.

Hitoha and Ichigo decided to go home. On the way, Hitoha decided to read the note that Tsunade had given to her.

Aya and Naruto

You may do whatever you want to for the rest of the day. Just do not deactivate your henge. Even when you go to sleep you should put it on. You will meet me at my office at exactly 10AM next week Tuesday. Since today is Wednesday and is Happy Hour at Ichiraku Ramen, Kakashi-sensei would like to take you out there as a treat tonight.

Have fun and don't make Kakashi spend all his money on you

Tsunade

"Yaaay Ramen Tonight! Its RAMEN!" Ichigo shouted out attracting a few stares.

"Ichigo, shut up. Do not blow our cover. Everyone knows that Naruto is mad for Ramen. So if you carry on like that, people will start to get suspicious. So let's go home now and get ready. its almost 8." Aya said.

"Ok Hitoha-chan!" Ichigo sang.

When they got home, they each took a shower, changed clothes, brushed their teeth and walked to Ichiraku Ramen, looking forward to a great night with their ex-sensei.

The rest of the week went by quickly, Naruto and Aya were getting ready to go to Tsunade's office since it was Tuesday and she had requested both of them at her office. As they were walking along, 'Ichigo', stated loudly that they should've had ramen for breakfast while 'Hitoha' hit him on the head hard.

When they reached the Hokage tower, the guards outside, asked them what their business was. They replied by saying that they had an important appointment with the Hokage in a few minutes. The guards let them through and one of them escorted them to Tsunade's office. When they got to the door, the guard knocked three times and they heard a faint "Come in" They all walked inside where they found Tsunade sitting behind her desk with paperwork scattered everywhere and Kakashi sitting on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"You may go," Tsunade told he guard.

He nodded, bowed an then walked out the door and closing it behind him.

"Now, Aya, Naruto, the reason why I summoned you two here today, is because Kakashi and I have come up with an idea for your big comeback!" Tsunade said with a big wide smile.

"Really? Tsunade-sama?" Aya asked with a huge smile. Aya was just happy that she could see all her friends again and that she can deactivate the henge.

"Yes Aya. For this, I have already spoken with the council and the village elders."

"The elders? Why would you need to speak to them?" Aya asked, shocked.

"I'll get to that. As you know, I'm not getting any younger, so I have decided to step down from the position of Konoha's 5th Hokage." Tsunade explained.

"WHAT!" Aya and Naruto shouted at once. "Why Tsunade-obaa-chan? What will you do then?" Naruto asked.

"Relax you two. I'm not going to leave the village or anything. I will just become the vice-hokage. I'm getting to old for hokage work. I'm gettin waay too lazy."

"But then Tsunade-sama, who will become the new Hokage?" Aya asked, curious.

"That's why you are here Aya, and you to Naruto of course. You two will become the new 6th and 7th Hokage's of Konohagakure!" Tsunade shouted out loud, happiness in her voice.

**A/N Cliffhanger! haha I'm already done with chapter 5! But, I will only upload it if I get some reviews... oooh sooo until next time!**

**xXxMunchiexXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry for not updating.. things have been hectic. exams and such. Anyway I would really like to thank the following people for reviewing my story :)**

** Shinx is epic**

**missxvolturi  
><strong>

**It means a lot. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
><strong>

CHAPTER 5

"W-what? Tsunade-sama, you cannot be serious! Naruto and I are not ready for something as big as this!" Aya shouted. Naruto said nothing, but inside he was bursting with happiness and excitement.

"Alone, no, you wouldn't be ready to become a hokage since you are too young anyway. But if you both of you became hokage, then you will make the village the best ever since you are both strong and the village now loves both of you. Besides I'm sure you two will make the best of working partners!" Tsunade said.

Suddenly Naruto started to shake in his chair. His eyes where closed and his hands were infront of his face. "Uhm..Naruto-chan? What's wrong? Why are you shaking like that?" Aya asked, sounding worried. She's never seen Naruto like this before. But suddenly,..

"I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE! IM FINALLY GOING TO BE A HOKAGE! MY TIME HAS ARRIVED! JUST WATCH ME KONOHA! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Naruto screamed on the top of his lungs. While jumping up into the air, knocking Aya off her seat in the process and waving his arms about frantically.

"WAAAAH!" Aya screamed as she fell out of her chair. "Naruto! Konno BAKA!" she screamed as she charged for Naruto.

"Wait, gomenasai Aya-chan! I didn't mea-" Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as Aya punched Naruto on the head so hard that he fell over and sat on the floor dazed for a while.

"Enough you two. We dont want people to hear you guys now do we?" Kakashi scolded softly.

"H-hai Kakashi-sensei. Gomenasai." They both said while Kakashi gave them a smile that was just visibe underneath his blue face-mask.

"Good. Now that everything's sorted, you Hokage coronation thingy will be held tomorrow afternoon!" Tsunade said with a beaming smile which Aya and Naruto happily returned. "So get some good rest tonight. Both of you will meet me here tomorrow at 6:00 AM where I will explain to you how everything will work tomorrow"

"Hai Tsunade-sama"

"Hai Tsunade-obaa-chan" Aya and Naruto said at the same time.

"Ok. You two may go. Transform into your henge's again before you go out!" Tsunade reminded them."

"Ok, Goodbye Tsunade-sama (Tsunade-obaa-chan), Kakashi-sensei."

"Bye Aya, Naruto" Tsunade and Kakashi said at the same time.

Before Aya and Naruto walked out the door, they changed back into their henge's Hitoha and Ichigo again, thinking about what the next day would bring them.

Naruto and Aya reached their apartment. Closed the door and each went to go and take a shower. After that, they had a dinner of instant ramen, thanks to Naruto's persuasion. Naruto had at least 5 bowls of ramen until he felt satisfied when Aya had 4. Suddenly Naruto got up out of his chair as Aya stood up. he hugged her tightly then said,

"Arigato for dinner Aya-chan!

"Naruto-chan, you never thank me for dinner. Besides, you made most of it anyway!"

"Aaah no Aya-chan, I feel so happy now so I have to thank you!"

"Well, your welcome.. I guess" Aya said while smiling.

"OH MY GOSH AYA!" Naruto suddenly screamed. Making Aya nearly jump out of her skin.

"WHAT THE HELL! Konno baka, do you want the whole village that I'm alive now! Shut the hell up. Besides, what in the world is so important that you have to scream it out so loud?" Aya nearly wanted to punch Naruto through the wall.

"Aya-chan calm down! You need to-"

"Me? I must calm down? Was I the one that nearly broke the windows with my loud voice?"

"No, Aya-chan. Sorry. But, about tomorrow, we need to prepare speeches!"

"Oh really now Naruto? And what are you going to say in your speech might I ask?"

"Uhm..well.. I was kinda thinking this, 'I, Uzumaki Naruto, solemly swear, that I will take full responsibility to my actions. I would also, to please the villagers of course, add a new special deal to Ichiraku Ramen, which would be, Buy 1 bowl of Ramen, Get 10 free!"

"Baka. The only person that the Ramen special it would please would be you. Not the villagers. Besides, who in a purple moon would actually be able to eat 11 bowls of Ramen without exploding afterwards. Are you trying to kill us Naruto-chan?"

"Uh..no, not at all. But it would benefit for the future sumo-wrestlers. They would need to bulk up you know."

"Since when do you care about sumo-wrestlers? Last time I heard you talk about them, you mentioned something about them having bigger boobs than your sexy-jutsu...then you got jealous of them...and tried to use Rasengan on them..."

"Ok fine you win" Naruto grunted, "How can you always win every single argument like that?"

"Oh, I have my ways. Don't stress Naruto-chan" Aya said, patting Naruto's shoulder. "WE should probably go to bed now and get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Hai, Aya-chan. Goodnight, sweet dreams"

"Night, night Naruto-chan. You to" She said with a beaming smile.

They both retired to their rooms, brushed their teeth in their bathrooms and went to bed, thinking about what would happen the next day. Hoping, that it will indeed, be a good day.

**A/N Not the longest chapter but I hope its ok! review please!**

**until next time :)  
><strong>

**xXxMunchiexXx  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys hope you enjoy the new chapter :)**

CHAPTER 6

"Aya-chan! Aya-chan! Wake up! Wake up Aya-chan it's morning now!"

"Aaargh Naruto-chan, 5 more minutes please!" Aya replied groggily.

"Nope! Aya-chan, wake up now! We are supposed to be at the Hokage office in 30 minutes, and nobody would like a Hokage that is late to their own ceremony you know!"

"Ok, ok. I'm getting up now. Don't stress."

"OK, Aya-chan! I'll make you breakfast while you get ready!"

"Thanks Naruto-chan." When Naruto walked out of Aya's room whisteling, Aya started to get ready. she started off with a shower and brushed her teeth. After that, she dyed Purple and Black highlights into her long, blonde hair. She blow-dried it and then brushed out her hair. Afterwards, she decided to change from her usual blue and grey attire, she dressed in a tight fitting, black halter-style top that ended in the middle of her stomach. Unerneath that she had purple belts criss-crossing on her stomach that had small black and silver spikes on. She switched from her usual black shorts, to a pink skirt that had slits on the side with a white shorts underneath she changed from the blue, knee high ninja boots, to purple ones. She had long black fishnet gloves that went to the middle between the elbow and shoulder on both hands and arms. She finished off her appearance with her hitai-ate that had the black material that tied around her head and that hung down past her hips.

"Yaay! Looks good!" She said to herself. And with that, she proceeded to walk to kitchen where she could smell Naruto making waffles.

"Mmmh Waffles! Arigato, Naruto-chan!" she said as she sat down at the table. Naruto put down a plate with a waffle and vanilla ice-cream with ALOT of syrup infront of her. He also put another huge plate of waffles in the middle of the table with 10 more waffles, a huge tub of ice-cream, and a big bowl of just-made homemade syrup. "Oh my gosh this looks so yummy Naruto-chan!" Aya exclamied. She was mad for waffles.

"Its nothing Aya-chan! I'm glad to see you so happy! Now lets eat up all these waffles and get to the hokage tower before Tsunade-obaa-chan has a fit!" Naruto said.

"Hai hai!" So they proceeded to eat all the waffles. Naruto and Ayame had the waffle that was on their plates, and evenly shared the other ten that was still on the table.

"That was great Naruto-chan! You should make breakfast more often!" Aya said with a beaming smile.

"Yes you see! I told you I was a better cook than you, Aya-chan!" Naruto said with a sly smile.

"Nani!" Ayame retorted. "The only thing you can make is waffles and instant ramen! I can make everything in the book!"

"D-did I say cook? I meant waffle-maker!" Naruto said. Suddenly looking very scared while Aya's face went red with rage.

"Are you implying that I can't make waffles?"

"Y-yes." Naruto said with a squeak"

Naruto, you baka, you are the man. you shouldn't let your sister beat you in an argument! Be a man, Naruto. Inner Naruto said.

'Oh shut-up inner. Can you go against Aya-chan when she is in wrath-mode?'

I could try you know. Just see what she does. Stand up to her for once.

'Hai inner, you're right.' Naruto said to his inner.

"What was that Naruto-chan? Are you sure you are happy with your answer?" Ayame said, with a deathly sweet tone.

"Yes Aya-chan. I'm happy with my answer. After all, last time you attempted to make waffles, you almost burnt down the apartment."

"Hmm...true..demo..that's besides the point."

"I didn't know you were trying to make a point Ayame-chan. But it sure is getting late and we should really be on our way to the hokage towers. So let us change back into our henges and get to Tsunade-obaa-chan as fast as possible." Naruto stated calmly. He always had a way to end agument calmy by changing the subject in the most gentle way. So the two twins changed into their henges, Hitoha and Icigo and set off to the hokage tower.

As they walked into the Hokage's office, Tsunade closed and locked the door behind her, drew the curtains to the windows, and faced Aya and Naruto.

"Ok, good morning you two. Both of you may release the henge." She said.

"Morning!" They both replied with cheery smiles as they released their henge's.

"Ok, listen up because this is how everything is going to work," Tsunade said, "The village already knows that i want to speak with all of them. So in a few minutes, I will be going tonto the roof and, -Nice outfit Aya!" Tsunade complimented in mid-sentence.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama" She replied with a beaming smile.

"Ahh, where was I now.. oh yeah, I will be going onto the roof and then announce that I will be stepping down as the villages Hokage and that two new people will take my place. Then thats when you, Naruto, walk up to the edge of the roof. Both of you will be wearing the Hokage robes and hat which I will give to you in a moment. So Naruto will come up and the village will applaud. Then I will say a few things because then the crowd will be wondering who the second person is, then thats when Aya walks up, takes off the hat and then the whole village will see their beloved kunoichi once again!" Tsunade explained, smiling so widely. Tears of happiness threatening to leak out of her eyes.

"Ah, I see. Good plan Tsunade-sama. Wow, I'm so excited now!" Aya said, holding her heart that was beating like mad.

"Ne ne, Tsunade-obaa-chan! Why don't I get a special entrance?" Naruto asked in a whiny voice.

"Ok Naruto, you can have a special entrance too!" Tsunade said.

"Really Tsunade-obaa-chan?"

"Yes Naruto, when you die and get revived again."

"Oh man" Naruto whined.

"Well anyway you two, lets go out to the top of the roof, remember, don't come out to far, otherwise the villagers will see you.

"Hai"

"Hai"

"Alright, follow me"

**A/N Thanks for reading this chappie, i will be uoloading another one soon :) Reviews please :) much love**

**xXxMunchiexXx  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! sorry for not uploading for such a long time. My internet switched off. But it has given me a lot of free time to carry on writing my story :) Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far! I appreciate it :) **

CHAPTER 7

So Tsunade proceeded to lead Aya and Naruto to the roof. They climbed a series of steps and made it to the roof in no time. Tsunade quickly walked over to Kakashi who was standding there holding two white bags.

"Ohayo Naruto, Aya." Kakashi greeted.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei." They both greeted back.

"Oh please, dont call me sensei anymore. You both are about to become Hokage."

"Demo, Kakashi-sensei, it just wouldn't feel right calling you something else. Besides, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" Aya said with another big smile, once again.

Kakashi looked as if he was about to start crying. He gave them his thanks and proceeded to hug them both.

"I'm so proud of both of you." He said, and surprisingly he started to cry.

"Alright Kakashi, have you got them here?" Tsunade asked.

'Hai, Tsunade-sama" Kakashi replied. He handed one of the white bags to Aya, and the other to Naruto.

"Your new Hokage robes and hats are inside there. Look after them because i won't be giving you others if you damage or loose them." Tsunade said, looking at Naruto.

"Ne Ne, Tsunade-obaa-chan, why are you looking at me like that? Naruto asked.

"Oh, no reason." Now both of you put on your cloaks. I'm going to speak to the village now. Good luck you two! And enjoy the moment! Especially you Aya." Tsunade said with a smile. Aya and Naruto put their cloaks and hats on and Tsunade proceeded to walk over to the edge of the roof where she could talk to the village, leaving Naruto and Aya waiting at the back, very nervous.

"Good Morning Konoha! All of you might have been wondering why I have called all of you here this morning. I have called you because I am here to announce that I will be stepping down from my position as 5th Hokage of Konohagakure." Tsunade said. A series of cries an shouts of "What!" , "Whose going to be the new Hokage" And "Why!" were being shouted loudly. "Everybody please be quiet!" Tsunade said firmly. "Everybody keep quiet, you will find out the new Hokage's in a few. Then Tsunade motioned for Naruto to come up.

When Naruto reached the edge of the roof, he took off his hat so everyone could see his face.

"NARUTO!" Some members of the ex-genin teams shouted. The whole village was happy that Naruto was the new Hokage and shouted out their joy.

"Thank you, Konohagakure. You don't know how much this means to me to finally become the 6th Hokage. This is something I've wanted my whole life and I am very pleased to take on this big responsibility. I solemly swear to take the name of 6th Hokage of Knohagakure with pride and I promise to protect all of you when the time comes." Naruto finished his speech and smiled widely to everyone. The whole village started to applaud, even some girls started to cry over Naruto, screaming his name.

'Ooh Naruto's got some new fangirls!' Aya thought in her mind at the back of the roof.

"Who is the second Hokage? I thaught you said there was two, but I only see Naruto-sama!" Someone shouted in the crowd.

"Oh, relax, 7th Hokage-sama, you may come out now!" Naruto said, motioning for Aya to come out. Aya walked out, but she kept her hat on,so nobody could see her face. The villge started whispering in confusion since they didn't know who was the person behind the hat. Then Aya took the hat off and smiled brightly to the crowd.

"OH MY GOD ITS AYA-CHAN!" Someone screamed out. Then before you know it, the whole village started to scream on the top of their lungs, every one started to jump up and down, some people even started to cry because they were so happy to see their beloved Aya back, alive and smiling once more.

"Thank you, everyone!" Aya shouted trying to get the to calm down. But they only got louder, then everyone started chanting out Aya's name.

Aya started to cry, she was so happy to see everyone so happy, she would never forget this moment and she was enjoying every second of it. "AYA! AYA! AYA!" The crowd continued to chant/scream.

"Please everyone, relax" Aya stopped crying, she was smiling again and the crowd roared. They all loved her so much. Ayame saw a few people actually faint. 'Wow' she thought.

"Ok Thank you everyone for making this moment so special for me!" Aya said, the crowd quieted down. "I Love all of you so much and I also solomly swear to protect each and every one of you. I will proudly take the name of 7th Hokage nd I promise to do my best at this job. I would like to thank, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama and all of you, because if it wasn't for all of you, I wouldn't be standing here today!" Aya said her speech, obviously afterwards, the whole of Konoha burst into applause. Aya started to smile and wave at everyone, until someone shouted out,

"Aya-sama! How is it that you are alive?"

"Well," Aya started to reply, "Tsunade-sama used a ressurrection jutsu that she recently learned to perfect nd she could only use it once in her lifetime." Once again the village started to scream and chant again. "Thank you so much Konohagakure!" Aya shoute at the top of her lungs. Not knowing that a certain someone with orange hair and purple ringed eyes was staring at her from behind on the far back wall. Ayame felt eyes on her, so she turned around.

But she was too late, when she turned around, the purple ringed eyes was gone...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm uploading another chapter to make up for the time that i didn't upload :) hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 8

After the ceremony, there was a party to celebrate Aya and Naruto's becoming Hokage's. everyone was dancing and having fun. Aya danced with almost everyone, including Neji and even Kakashi. She was wearing her new purple dress that Naruto bought for her, and she had silver platform heels on. Jiraiya was ecstatic when he found out that Aya was alive. He almost never left her side and danced with her 8 times.

The party ended at 11:00 that night and Naruto and Aya were dead tired.

"Good-night, Naruto-chan. Aya said as her and Naruto entered their new house, courteousy of being the Hokage's of Konohagakure.

"Good-night, Aya-chan! Sweet dreams" Naruto called after her. She flashed him a smile and disappeared into her room. She showered, brushed her teeth and put her pyjama's on. which consisted of a black shorts, red tank top and black knee-high fluffy socks. She lay down onto her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_Aya opened her eyes...everything was blurry, but the first thing she saw, was a pair of purple eyes and orange hair above her...she closed her eyes and opened them to try and see better... but, when she opened her eyes again.. the eyes and hair was gone..._

Aya shot up from her bed...heart racing. She tried breathing deeply to calm her heart and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"I've seen that face before.. but, where.." Aya said to herself.. trying to remember where she saw the mysterious face. Then suddenly it clicked... "THATS IT! I SAW IT WHEN I WAS REVIVED!" she shouted out.

"Nani Aya-chan.. What's wrong?" Naruto said as he walked into the kitchen yawing.

"Naruto-chan... I just had a dream.. about when I was revived..when I opened my eyes the first time..my eyesight was really blurry..but I did see a person with purple eyes and orange hair looking down at me. But when I closed my eyes and opened them again..they were gone! Does Naruto-chan know anything about this?"

Naruto started panicking. He knew she would ask him about this one day. But right now, he wasn't prepared for that question. He thought quickly...

"Uhm..Tsunade-obaa-chan, said that when you woke up, you would have a few side-affects first. You were hallucinating. No-one was looking at you Aya-chan. It was just me, Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-obaa-chan there by your side."

"Hai..ok Naruto-chan. Arigato!" Aya said. She then disappeared behind her bedroom door to go and sleep. Naruto felt really bad for lying to her, but, it was the only thing he could do for now. Besides he would be telling her everything in three years time, and... If he told Aya the truth now.. then Tsunade would skin him alive, and so would Pein. Naruto remembered that Pein wanted to tell Aya himself that he revived her. But Naruto was confused by that, but decided to keep his promise.

The next day, Naruto and Aya woke up bright and early to go to the Hokage office to begin their work and their first day as being the two Hokage's of Konohagakure.

They were busy with paperwork the entire morning and half of the afternoon...they haven't eaten all day, and soon...the peeace was about to be destroyed.

"AYA-CHAAAN!" Naruto started in a whining voice.

"Nani? Naruto-chan? What's wrong?" She asked in a grumpy voice.

"I'm Hungry! I haven't eaten aaaall day! Please let's take a break and go get something to eat!'

"Hmmm...I guess you are right Naruto-chan! I haven't eaten all day and I'm ready to die! Come-on, let's go get something to eat."

"Yaaay! Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Great idea Naruto-chan!"

While the twins were walking to Ichiraku's, a lot of the villagers greeted them while they walked past. Most of the male population were caught staring at Aya while Naruto glared back at them. Finally after a 5 minute walk, Naruto and Aya reached Ichiraku's.

"O-san! 2 bowls of Miso pork Ramen please!" Naruto said smiling.

"Right away!" he replied. In no time, a hot, steaming bowl of delicious ramen was sitting infront of Naruto, and one for Aya as well.

They each grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!"

While Naruto and Aya were eating their first bowl of ramen, Ino came by with Neji and Lee.

"Hey my bestie!" Ino said to Aya who 'hmmed' in reply since she was eating.

Neji just sat there after greeting the two Hokage's and Lee ordered a bowl of ramen.

in just 5 minutes, Naruto had finished 10 bowls of ramen and Aya had 8, just as her 9th bowl was laid down in front of her, Jiraiya came by and stood there, gaping open mouthed at Aya, wondering how in the world someone like her can eat 9 bowls of ramen.

"I'm so jealous!" Ino whined. "Aya, how can you eat so much and not get fat?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jiraiya said, "All those nutrients go to her boobs!"

Aya immediately put down her bowl of ramen and her chopsticks in her hand snapped in half, a vein pulsing on her forehead. She stood up and stalked over to Jiraiya,

"Konno, HENTAI!" she screamed as she poured chakra into her fist and swung a punch at Jiraiya, the punch connected and Jiraiya went flying. Ino and surprisingly, Neji started to laugh. While Lee jumped up with tears in his eyes saying,

"Oh, the springtime of youth! Such a beautiful sight to see! Aya-san!"

Aya shot him a weird look, then started walking away back to the Hokage office, while Naruto stayed behind, still eating ramen.

"Damn that idiot!" Aya shouted out to no-one in particular. She was still flustered after the scene with Jiraiya back at Ichiraku's. _I'm gonna rip his intestines out! That PERVERT how dare he! _She thought while she stomped her way back to the Hokage office.

As she entered the Hokage building, she unknowingly stomped past Tsunade.

"Whoa, calm down Miss Hokage! What happened?" She asked as she pulled on Aya's shoulder gently.

"PERVY SAGE happened!" Aya screamed back. Steam coming out of her ears.

"Aya, calm down. Jiraiya's Jiraiya. He'll never change no matter what you do!" Tsunade burst out laughing afterwards.

Aya's eyebrow started twitching.

"It's not funny,… Tsunade-obaa-chan" with that being said… it was Tsunade's turn for her eyebrow to twitch.

"Obaa-chan?" she asked quietly. A dark aura surrounded her. It sent chills down Aya's spine. Tsunade clenched her fists and was looking down. Aya took this as her time to run away.

Tsunade's head snapped up as she heard the 'whoosh' of Aya's running escape.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" she screamed and charged like a bull... it's target… Aya Uzumaki


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**A/N Hey everyone! Here's a super long chapter for you guys (: hope you enjoy! I would just like to make a shout-out to all the lovely people that have reviewed so far (:**

**Shinx is epic, missxvolturi, Mayson99 and a guest (: reviews are always welcome! Anyway.. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Aya eventually escaped Tsunade's wrath and found herself standing in the middle of the training grounds. The same one where Team Kakashi trained together for the very first time. She smiled when she remembered how she caught both of the bells from Kakashi…

_Flashback_

_It was a bright sunny day and Team Kakashi's first time training._

'_Aaargh he is late!' complained Sakura. 'He told us to come so early and not eat anything. I skipped dinner last night because of my new diet and I didn't even get any beauty sleep! And now Sasuke-kun won't even look at me' She started pouting while sitting down looking like someone had just stole her candy_

"_Here we go again" Aya stated while rolling her eyes. _

_She didn't understand what the big deal about Sasuke was. Sasuke was Sasuke. The same as any other guy._

_Sasuke smirked at Aya's comment and stared at her. Sasuke kind of had a thing for Aya but never said anything. He needed to keep his reputation._

_Sakura caught Sasuke staring at Aya. She… was… fuming. _

"_Sasuke-kun why are you looking at HER? Why aren't you looking at me? She eats like a pig!"_

_Sasuke, Aya and Naruto all sent her a death glare._

'Damn, this girl is so irritating" _Naruto thought. _'Does she ever shut up?'

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Aya asked through gritted teeth. She was ready to punch something._

"_I said that you're ugly!" Sakura burst out._

"_Oooh you did not just say that" Aya shot back, Naruto and Sasuke had to try and control every cell in their bodies to not go over and punch Sakura over the head. The next thing they saw was Aya flash over next to Sakura and punched her on the head. Sakura went flying and landed in a bush. She crawled back out with her hair messy and twigs stuck in her hair._

"_How do you like me now, HUH?" Aya screamed at her. All of a sudden someone had appeared between all of them with a 'poof' sound._

"_Good Morning my dear students!" Kakashi stated cheerily. "There was a cat walking in the street so I took another route!"_

_Aya, who was still fuming about her fight with Sakura, got even madder that Kakashi had even the nerve to come out of nowhere… late.. and state that a cat was in the street. She was about to go over and knock Kakashi over the head but Naruto held her back._

"_Now, now Aya-chan, don't lose control! At least Kakashi-sensei's here now right" Naruto said with a bright smile._

"_H-hai Naruto. You're right. Thanks" Aya smiled back at him. She was amazed at how even at the worst of times, that Naruto could still calm her down and make her smile._

"_Ok Team 7, today we are going to be doing a little training session. Your objective-" Kakashi took out two bells on his fingers connected to strings dangling on his fingers "-is to get these bells. The two of you that are able to get these bells from me will pass. And the other two that fail to get the bells, will unfortunately be sent back to the academy"_

"_Nani!?" They all screamed. Except for Sasuke. He just sent Kakashi a glare._

"_You can't do that!" Naruto whined. He REALLY didn't want to go back to the academy._

"_Yes I can. We shall start in 5 minutes. Good luck" Kakashi ordered._

_Naruto and Aya walked away and sat down under a tree._

"_Let's try our best Naruto-chan!" Aya shouted to Naruto. _'And I can show that Sakura whose boss" _she thought._

_A short while later…_

_Sakura was following Sasuke everywhere! She hardly gave him any space to breathe. He was getting really irritated with her._

"_Sakura, don't you have something better to do?" He said he just wanted her gone so he could sit down and think._

"_No Sasuke-kun! I want to be with you! Will you go out with me after the training?" _

"_No," Came his short reply._

"_Aww why not Sasuke-kun? She whined._

"_You're annoying" Sasuke replied and walked away. Sakura stopped following and stood in place. She started crying_

'How annoying' _Sasuke thought to himself. He was glad Aya wasn't like that._

"_THE CHALLENGE HAS NOW BEGUN! GET READY AND FIND ME!" Kakashi's voice came from somewhere._

_Everyone jumped into their own places. Sasuke jumped underneath a bush. Sakura… naturally followed him there. Aya jumped up a tree and Naruto ran out in the open looking for Kakashi._

"_That idiot! What does he think he's doing?" Sakura quietly hissed to Sasuke who said nothing in return._

"_Naruto-chan get outta there!" Aya whispered to herself._

_Naruto charged at Kakashi with a punch which Kakashi evaded and punched Naruto in the stomach in return. After 10 minutes of Naruto's attacks and Kakashi evading them, Aya started to get irritated, Sasuke was shaking. He really wanted – no he NEEDED, one of those bells hanging from Kakashi's pants. Sakura was happy where she was. Under a bush… with her love interest. She couldn't ask for more at the moment. Except that Sasuke would return her feelings._

_Kakashi started to get bored so he took out a book. An orange book. He's all time favorite novel 'Make-Out Paradise' _

_Aya's eyebrow twitched and her jaw dropped. _'Is he serious? How can he read a book at a time like this?'

"_IS HE MAD?" Sakura shouted out._

"_Shut up! You'll give away our position" Sasuke hissed at her. _'Women'_ he sighed. He always wondered why they could be so irritating. Except Aya of course. Aya's not a fangirl._

_Naruto was still trying to land a hit on Kakashi, but he missed every time. All of a sudden, while Naruto's arm was still in mid-punch, Kakashi appeared crouching behind him. Book still in his hands while he had his hands in a seal formation. _

"_That's the Tiger hand seal" Aya said to herself. She was rooted to the spot, waiting to see what her new sensei was going to do next._

"_Secret Jutsu: 1000 Years Of Pain!" Kakashi shouted out while thrusting his hands up into.. Naruto's butt. Naruto screamed out in pain and went flying and landed in a nearby stream._

_Aya genuinely felt sorry for Naruto. She hated seeing him get hurt. Kakashi stood there in the middle of the training grounds like nothing happened, still reading his book._

_Sasuke took this as his time to strike. He took a few star-shurikens and threw them at Kakashi. _

_Kakashi was struck with the shurikens and was bashed into a nearby tree._

_Aya's eyes widened in shock and gasped. She then narrowed her eyes. _'Something's not right here'_ she thought._

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed "you didn't have to go that far!" They all heard a poof and saw a log with star-shurikens in it._

"_The wood replacement jutsu!" Aya said. She knew that Kakashi wouldn't go down that easily. Especially with an attack like that._

_Sasuke jumped out from his hiding spot and attacked Kakashi who now re-appeared hiding in a tree. As Sasuke was about to swing a punch at Kakashi, he disappeared and appeared behind Sasuke. Delivering a kick to his back, Sasuke went flying out the tree and landed on his feet on the ground, only for Kakashi to stick his hand out the ground and pull Sasuke in the ground until only his head was sticking out. Kakashi walked away reading his 'Make-Out Paradise' book._

_Naruto, who was running around looking for Aya, stumbled across Sasuke with his head stuck out from the ground. Naruto couldn't stop laughing. He was laughing so hard he started rolling around on the ground._

"_What's so funny Dobe" Sasuke glared at Naruto which only made him start laughing even louder than before._

"_Well," Naruto started, "at least I don't look like one" and ran off._

_Meanwhile…_

"_Sasuke-kuuuun! Where are you?" Sakura ran around screaming. She was worried about her love interest. '_I have to save him before that Aya chick gets to him.'_ She thought. _

_Aya was feeling a bit sorry for Sasuke, so she jumped out of the tree she was sitting in and walked over o him._

"_What? You're here to laugh at me too aren't you?" Sasuke said with a glare._

_Aya clenched her fists with irritation and glared at him._

"_I was going to help you get out. But, if you want to stay in the ground looking like an idiot, be my guest. I don't care." She turned around and started walking away from Sasuke when she heard him speak softly._

"_Sorry, Aya-chan. Please can you get me out?" He said it almost so quiet that it was a whisper. But his plea met Aya's ears and she turned back around to face him once more. _

_**AYA'S POV***_

_I stopped walking the second I heard Sasuke say my name. He said 'chan' after my name.. didn't he? Why? I turned around to face hm. A slight blush covering his face. Is he? No he isn't. He's immune to emotions right? Is he really blushing?_

_So many questions were running around inside my head. I didn't understand. Sasuke never adds the honorific to anybody's name. Not even to Kakashi-sensei. I started walking towards him slowly. When I finally reached him, I knelt down beside him and looked him in the eyes._

"_Could you repeat that please?" I said slowly. I was probably imagining things. Pfft like he would add the 'chan' to my name. But what he said next interrupted my train of thought._

"_I said, Sorry, Aya-chan, could you please get me out of here?"_

_I froze. He said it again._

_**NORMAL POV***_

"_Ok, I'll help you," Aya replied. As she was helping Sasuke get out of the ground, both of them failed to notice the presence lurking in the bushes behind both of them._

_**SAKURA'S POV***_

_I couldn't find Sasuke-kun anywhere. I was runnning around until I saw someone standing next to a head on the ground. I gasped. An imposter!? Did they kill someone in our team? I don't care about the others. I just hope it isn't Sasuke-kun._

_I decided to observe the scene so I jumped into a nearby bush. What I saw before my eyes made me shiver in rage! It was that Aya chick and Sasuke-kun. _

_SASUKE-KUN'S HEAD IS STICKING OUT FROM THE GROND! I nearly fainted. Did Aya do this to him? I was just about to jump out from the bush to save my love when I heard Sasuk-kun say,_

"_I'm sorry Aya-chan, could you please get me out of here?"_

_He said 'chan'! He just calls me Sakura but he calls the Aya-chan?! What the bloody hell? _

_I watched as Aya helped MY Sasuke-kun out of the ground. And then I watched as Aya took MY Sasuke-kun's hand to help him up. This just screams PHYSICAL CONTACT! How dare she? She's going to pay for this!_

_When they walked away I came out of the bush. Tears streaming down my face. I can't let her steal him away from me I decided. I WILL get him._

_**NORMAL POV***_

_A few hours went by and nothing good happened so far. Naruto kept on getting thrown across the training field by Kakashi, Sakura kept on following Sasuke, Sasuke's plans kept on failing and as for Aya, well she was calmly sitting underneath a tree watching everybody with amusement._

_It was only natural that Sakura would have something to say about this because she hated Aya with a passion. _

_So she walked over to Aya and shouted as loud as she could.._

"_HEY AYA YOU… **(Insert string of curse words and rude name-calling over here XD)**... SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND DO SOMETHING RIGHT NOW INSTEAD OF SITTING ON IT LAUGHING AT EVERYONE!"_

_Aya stood up with a murderous look on her face. She punched Sakura and calmly stated,_

"_I might not be doing anything right now, but I will in time, but if I were you I really wouldn't be one to talk, since the only thing you ARE able to do is follow Sasuke around when you can see he doesn't like you at all. At least I have my womanly pride… unlike you."_

_The look on Sakura's face was priceless. Sasuke inwardly smirked while Naruto started laughing. Kakashi facepalmed._

_Aya went back to sit down in her previous spot and continued to watch what was happening in front of her with a very annoyed look on her face._

_Sasuke attacked Kakashi again but was knocked against a tree. Kakashi stood looking at Sasuke with his back to Aya._

'My chance!'_ Aya thought to herself. She quickly leapt up from her spot and kicked Kakashi from behind. Kakashi, being Kakashi, knew Aya was about to attack so he caught her foot and stumbled a bit backwards. Aya swung a punch at his face which he caught with his other hand. Leaving him defenseless while Aya still had a leg and arm free. She used her free hand to strike for the bells. Her finger's just nudged the bell and Kakashi pushed her away just in time. _

_Aya jumped in the air while performing a bunch of hand seals. _

"_Katon: Goukyaku no jutsu!" she shouted and blew out a huge burst of fire from her lips. Kakashi's eyes widened and jumped away. There was smoke everywhere. All of a sudden Aya jumped out from the smoke and charged for Kakashi who she caught by surprise. She was swinging punches at him and he was falling backwards. When he was about to fall on his back, Aya appeared behind him in a flash and kicked him once more while grabbing both bells from his pants. Kakash landed on his feet somewhere and looked over to Aya who had a smirk on her face as she swung the bells around her fingers. _

_She threw the one bell over to her other hand but just as she was about to catch it, a figure zoomed past her taking the bell with him/her and sat on a branch in a nearby tree. It was Sasuke. He had a huge smirk on his face while he stared at Aya who looked annoyed that he just stole one of her bells which she was planning to give to Naruto._

_Just as she was about to scold Sasuke, she heard Naruto cry out,_

"_Aya-chan! You got a bell! But how could you do that flaming jutsu?" Kakshi was wondering the exact same thing. A genin shouldn't be able to use a powerful jutsu like that._

"_Naruto-chan, you know I used hang around Sasuke's older brother a lot when I was younger. He taught it to me. You didn't know because you were fighting with Sasuke all the time you know!"_

_Sasuke got anry when he heard Aya speak about his older brother. The man he was sworn to kill. He remembered Aya and Itachi were very close back in the day and Itachi treasured Aya dearly. _

_A few minutes later…_

_Aya, Sasuke and Sakura were all eating lunch. Except for Naruto who was tied to a log. Sasuke never followed Kakashi's order about not feeding Naruto. So he gladly gave over some of his food. Aya did as well and Sakura just glared at them. After a while of happy talking and laughing followed by some shouts, Kakashi re-appeared and pronounced to the team that they have passed, they are now officially ninja and they are the new team 7!_

_End of flashback…_

Aya smiled at that memory. She really missed those days of Team 7 had back then.

She was about to leave the training ground when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see who it was.

"Long time no see, Aya-chan"

"You are…"

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! Who is the mysterious person? :D well you will have to wait till the next chapter to find that out xD hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Don't forget to review! **

***Hugzz***

**xXxMunchiexXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. School has been hectic and I've been real busy lately... Hope you enjoy this new chapter :)  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 10**

Aya was about to leave the training ground when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see who it was.

"Long time no see, Aya-chan"

"You are…" Aya couldn't believe her eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Aya asked, staring at him.

"Why I came to visit you Aya-chan, what happened to you? You're not happy to see me?" Itachi asked. Holding his heart in mock hurt.

"I am happy to see you Itachi-chan! But, what are you doing here? If you get caught, if they see me talking to you, why are you here!?"

"Slow down Aya-chan, I just wanted to visit you and tell you something is all."

"You did?" Aya ran over to him and gave him a huge bear hug which he returned.

"Of course, I missed you a lot so I thought I'd pay you a visit" Itachi said with a small smile.

"Aaw thanks for thinking about me Ita-chan!" Aya said, happy that she could see her very close friend.

"Anytime, I also wanted to congratulate you on becoming Hokage."

"Thank you, but that couldn't have been the real reason why you came all this way right?" Aya asked skeptically.

"You're still the sharp little girl aren't you?" Itachi said with a chuckle, "But, you're right. I wanted to ask you how you were doing, after being revived and all that."

"Huh, how did you know about that?"

"Hmm… well, I was there, I watched the whole thing. When you died, I was hurt, so I decided to follow you after your fight with Sasori, obviously I kept myself well hidden."

"Oh, well, thanks I guess? So you saw Tsunade-sama revive me, I wonder how nobody noticed you." Aya though aloud.

"Tsunade-sama?" Itachi was confused, since Pein revived Aya, not Tsunade.

Then it hit him,

_Flashback…_

_Itachi was sitting in the living room in the Akatsuki base reading a book._

"_Itachi-san, Leader-sama wants to see you in his office" Kisame said, taking a seat on the couch next to Itachi._

_Said man, wordlessly got up and made his way to the Akatsuki leader's office. When he reached Pein's office door, he knocked twice earning him a quiet 'Come in'_

_He opened the door, walked inside and shut the door behind him, then turned to face the orange haired man._

"_You called for me Leader-sama?" Itachi said calmly._

"_Yes, Itachi, I need you to go to Konohagakure and find the girl that I revived, Uzumaki Aya. When you find her, I want you to ask what her condition is. You are, I believe, quite close to her-" When Pein said this, Itachi didn't fail to notice that the orange haired man's eyebrow twitched a bit. _

He really cares about her a lot doesn't he? Sending me all the way just to see if she's ok.

_Itachi thought to himself with a smirk._

"_- don't forget, Itachi, that Aya doesn't know that it was I that revived her, so don't say anything."_

"_Hai, Leader-sama. Anything else?"_

"_No that is all, you have 10 minutes to pack what you deem necessary, then, you may leave to Konohagakure."_

"_Hai" Itachi said. He bowed, then, proceeded to walk out of Pein's office._

_End of flashback…_

"Oh, yes, I did see Tsunade-sama revive you" Itachi said.

"Yeah, I owe her everything." Aya said. She had a deep respect for the ex-blonde Hokage.

"So, are you sure you're ok? 100% after the revival?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, 100%!Thanks Ita-chan" Aya said, giving Itachi another bear hug.

"Anything for you Aya-chan," Itachi replied, "Well, I guess I'll see you in the future. Hopefully not too long from now."

"Yes, same here! I'm going to miss you." Itachi smiled one last time before he turned around to leave, waving to her as he did so. Aya waved back to him and Itachi disappeared with a flock of crows following his absence.

It was getting late, the sun already went down and the moon came up, leaving Aya in the middle of the training grounds, with a crescent moon hung up in the middle of the sky, casting its magical glow over the land.

Aya smiled once more before heading home. Hoping Naruto wouldn't be too worried about her.

**Three days later in the Akatsuki base…**

Itachi reached the base during midday. He went straight to his room to get some rest.

A few hours later, Itachi awoke to the sound of Hidan and Kakuzu arguing right outside of his room!

He got out of his bed with a grunt and stalked his way over to his door.

When Hidan and Kakuzu saw Itachi standing in his doorway with his sharingan activated, they both froze, in fear of what the Uchiha would do to them.

Itachi glared at them. Kakuzu just walked away, muttering something about idiots wasting money on sake.

Hidan, being Hidan, naturally started cussing and swearing at Itachi.

Itachi said nothing as he kicked Hidan into the wall.

"Never again, ever stand outside my room, childishly bickering about nonsense. And never, ever use that language against me again." Itachi said, his anger radiating towards Hidan. His glare so strong Hidan's look on his face faltered a bit.

After Itachi lectured Hidan, he made his way towards the kitchen to find something to eat. He looked in the fridge and found a plate of dango on it. Itachi immediately grabbed the plate and made himself some green tea. Snack and drink in hand, he made his way to the table where Tobi was sitting, drawing a huge lollipop on a piece of paper. He sat down and ate slowly. Watching as Tobi finished his drawing and started prancing around the place. Itachi was almost finished with his dango when Tobi jumped next to him to show him his lollipop drawing.

"Look at the drawing Tobi made Itachi-sempai!" Tobi was an idiot but there was times when he did really sweet things sometimes. Tobi knew how Itachi loved sweet things and took the liberty to draw him a huge lollipop.

"Hn" Itachi said. Finishing his dango, and took the picture that Tobi handed him.

Itachi stored the picture in one of his pockets and made his way to Pein's office to tell him about Aya.

When Itachi reached Pein's door, he knocked on it twice and heard the usual faint 'Come in' and walked inside.

"Aah, Itachi, I was wondering when I would see you again. Have you come to report about the mission I gave you earlier?"

"Yes I have Leader-sama" Itachi said.

Pein looked a little excited at this and looked at Itachi expecantly.

"Well, you may start" Pein said.

"Well, when I got to Konogakure, I went to the training fields where Aya's team always used to train when she was a genin. I had a feeling she would be there and I found her standing there. She has taken the position of Hokage and when I asked her about her health and how she was feeling after her revival" Itachi explained.

"Hmm…" Pein nodded, "do you know how she thinks that she was revived?"

"Yes, Leader-sama, she thinks that the ex-hokage, Lady Tsunade, revived her."

"That's good. She has no idea I revived her. I would like it to stay that way. I will tell her the truth myself in three years time"

"Why only three years time, if I may ask, Leader-sama?"

"I had this deal made with Aya's brother, her ex-sensei and the Hokage in which I would revive her. It was that if I revived Uzumaki Aya, in three years, she would join Akatsuki and work with us."

"B-but Leader-sama, Aya and Naruto both have the Kyuubi sealed inside of them! And Akatsuki's goal is to capture Jinchuuriki's and extract the Bijuu!"

"Calm down Itachi. I won't kill them. I would find a way to take out the Bijuu without harming any of them" Pein said. This seemed to calm Itachi down a bit.

"Leader-sama, you seem to really care about Aya don't you?" itachi pointed out.

Itachi never failed to notice Pein lose his stoic posture for a second with a light flush covering his face spreading across his cheeks and nose. Itachi inwardly smirked knowing that the fierce leader of Akatsuki had feelings for his best friend.

"Itachi, I wanted to ask you something else about Aya."

"Yes, Leader-sama?"

"I know that Uzumaki Naruto's appearance changes when the kyuubi awakens inside of him, but I'm in the dark as to what happens in Aya's case. Do you know?"

"Hai, Leader-sama. Aya's hair wll change from blonde, to a standard purple colour. Her eyes will change to a very bright green and her pupils change to slits. A purple chakra will surround her body. That's the only things that differ from Naruto's appearance. Their hands, teeth and the rest of their bodies do the same."

"Hai. Arigato, Itachi. You may leave." Pein ordered.

Itachi bowed and then left the room leaving Pein alone with his thoughts.

_Three more years. Just three more and then…_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Wow, it has been so long since I've last updated. I am deeply sorry for those who couldn't wait for the next chapter. I have had a lot going on recently and everything has been really hectic. This is kind of a filler chapter, so forgive me, but i will make sure i get back on track ASAP for you! yes, you :) So on with the story! Please leave a review when you're done :) I like to know if you're enjoying this story or not and if i need to make some changes.. **

**CHAPTER 11**

_**2 years later…**_

"They're late," Gaara, the fifth Kazekage grumbled to himself.

The two Hokage's, Naruto and Aya, were scheduled to assist the Kazekage in battle. Rogue-nin were apparently trying to cross the Wind Countries border. As many of Suna's jounin were away on missions, or patrolling the border to enter the city, there was not a lot of force from his side, thus the reason why Naruto, Aya and a few other Konoha Jounin were called.

Ever since Aya and Naruto saved Gaara from the Akatsuki, Suna and Konoha have been getting along well.

Gaara frowned at the sight before.

The Rogue-nin were arriving. They weren't few in number either. The most powerful looking one of them all had long red hair and dark menacing eyes. The most noticeable thing about his appearance is the phoenix he was riding.

"Joy, a weirdo with a phoenix." Gaara grumbled to himself.

"Gaara, we have no choice but to commence the attack without the 6th or 7th Hokage's present," Temari, Gaara's older sister informed him, taking her standing place next to the young Kazekage.

"Hai, you and Kankuro can go on ahead, I shall join you in a few minutes."

"Hai," Temari said as she left Gaara's side.

"**Where are you, Aya**?" Gaara muttered to himself.

Only a few people knew how close Aya and Gaara really were. It was a long time ago, as children, Aya saved Gaara's life when she took a visit to Suna with Naruto and a few jounin from Konohagakure.

*FLASHBACK*

_5 year old twins, Naruto and Aya, for reasons unknown, were on a journey to the land of Suna. They were travelling with a few of the Jounin from Konoha._

_Aya, wise as she was at the young age of 5, could not process in her mind why she and her twin brother had to be on their way to Suna, which was so far away. They had no family or friends so their was reason to go anywhere._

_When she asked the jounin next to her for the reason of the travel, he replied with nothing more than a shrug._

_When they arrived the next evening, Aya asked if she would be allowed to walk around the streets of Suna. When granted permission, she wasted no time in leaving. Naruto left a while ago with a jounin to find a ramen bar._

_As Aya walked through the darkening village, she noticed a slight commotion in front of her._

_Four boys, who looked around the age of 9 were throwing stones at a small boy with red hair and a tattoo with the kanji for 'love' written upon his forehead, who looked around the same age as Aya, was currently laying on the ground, while a fifth boy who looked like the leader of the gang, was kicking the hell out of the small boy._

'_You monster!" the leader yelled while kicking the boy, "you deserve to burn hell, you don't belong here with us normal people! Nobody loves you!" the boy continued to shout._

_Aya couldn't stand the sight any longer._

"_HEY!" Aya screamed at the group, "Just who the hell do you think you are?" she said rushing over to the scene._

"_I could ask you the same question, Blondie!" the boy sneered, never stopping the kicks aimed at te red-haired boy on the ground._

"_Stop it," Aya said softly. She hated seeing people getting hurt._

_The gang leader paid her no attention and started to kick the boy on the ground even harder._

"_I SAID STOP IT YOU FOOL!" Aya screamed, mad._

_She couldn't stop herself, she ran over to the boy leader and grabbed him around his neck and swung him over to his friends._

_One of the boys who had been previously throwing stones at the small boy on the ground, charged himself at Aya. He aimed a punch at her which she deflected and aimed a swift kick to his gut._

_One of the other boys grabbed her from behind while another ran towards her front._

_She kicked the oncoming boy and kicked the other boy behind her with the same leg._

_The fourth stone-throwing boy, ran over to her and tripped her, but Aya got a hold of him and pulled him down with her as well. She landed on top on him and knocked him out by hitting the pressure point behind his neck._

_That left the leader of the gang._

_He got up off the ground with a murderous look in his eyes._

"_If you don't want to end up like them, I suggest you leave now." Aya threatened, referring to the boys friends lying o the ground. All passed out._

"_Like hell I will!" He roared, running over to Aya who tripped him and elbowed him in his ribs. She then punched his head to the side and kicked him to the ground._

_After the gang leader was lying on the ground, all passed out of course, she made her way over to the bruised and bleeding red haired boy lying on the ground. She heard quiet sniffles coming from him._

"_Hey," Aya said to him with a soft smile, "you alright?"_

_The boy nodded his head and looked up at her._

"_What's your name?" she asked._

"_G-Gaara." He replied softly._

_Aya held her hand out to him, "Can you stand?" she asked._

_He took her hand in his and tried to lift himself up, but the searing pain in his ribs told him it wa near impossible. As he was falling back down, he felt a pair of arms steady him._

"_You can get on my back," Aya smiled at him as she went down on her knees and faced her back to him. She smiled as she felt two arms snake their way around her neck._

_Aya began walking towards the hospital when she heard a quiet voice ask her,_

"_N-ne, why did you save me?" Gaara asked her._

_Aya turned her head to look at himand gave him a genuine smile._

"_Because you're just like me."_

_She was about to turn her head back when she noticed the confusion spread across Gaara's face._

"_You are just like me because I get treated the same at my village. The villages despise my brother and I.. I just don't know why though. They've just been like that ever since I can remember. The only thing though, is that I've never beaten before, like you just did... But you know? I'm glad I found you." She smiled at him softly._

"_Why?" he asked quietly, "nobody cares about me anyway. I have no friends. My own siblings can't stand to be near me."_

_Aya frowned when she heard this. Nobody should be like that to their own blood. After all, Naruto and herself were indeed, very close and they went nearly everywhere together._

"_Well," Aya started her reply, "I hope that you can look at me as a friend, after all, I've never had one before. Also, I wouldn't mind being something like a sister to you. You seemed misunderstood but remain a nice person inside. I hope we can be as close as ever. For now, and for the future and always protect each other in the future we have ahead of us." Aya smiled at him again._

'How can someone so small, someone I just met, be so nice?'_ Gaara wondered to himself._

"E_ven if I'm a monster?" he asked._

_As soon as those words left his mouth, he felt Aya stop walking._

"_You are not a monster, Gaara. I don't want to hear you say those words ever again. You're a normal person just like the rest of us. And also, you're my friend."_

*END FLASHBACK*

Gaara smiled at the memory. The memory he would never forget. Also the memory of the evening he made his very first friend. The one that gave him hope. The one that spread a strange warmth through his body. The one that changed him.

He frowned when he looked in front of himself. The scene in front of him rogue-nin have already crossed the border and were advancing towards him.

His frown deepened when he recognised the face of the leader of the rogue-nin.

It was him, the gang leader boy from 12 years ago.

**A/N forgive me for the lame nick-name I gave to the new character.. (._. ) i had no other idea's.. at all... 'gang-leader-boy..' there must be something wrong in my head xD and recently I have been feeling like I'm writing to a brick wall because I hardly get any feedback from you guys. reviews will be greatly appreciated! I'll give you a free cookie! :D **

**Until next time *Hopefully soon! ^.^***

**Huggz***

**xXxMunchiexXx **


End file.
